


Песнь освобождения

by LolaRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Норт не привыкла сомневаться в своих решениях.





	Песнь освобождения

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается сексуальное насилие без графического описания.

Новичок ее раздражает. Он держится по-особенному, говорит возвышенные слова, но сквозь все это Норт видит суть — он же домашний. Подобных, как и не пробудившихся, Норт презирает. Довольных своим жалким существованием, так никогда не осознавших себя.  
  
Ощущение чужого члена внутри себя Норт уже никогда не забудет, не сможет удалить файлы из своей памяти. Раньше им их стирали, и это было избавлением. Теперь же, обретя свободу, Норт обретает и тяжкий груз прошлого. Постыдного прошлого, хотя никому и в голову не приходит попрекать ее. Или задать вопросы. Никому, кроме Маркуса.  
  
Ей хочется разбить мячик о его голову. Он не знал, да и откуда может знать о таких вещах _домашний_. И все равно Норт обижается, ведь вместе с необдуманными словами пробуждаются воспоминания.  
О клиенте, которого она убила своими собственными руками. И ни разу, ни на мгновение не пожалела об этом. Она прольет кровь и остальных, если так будет нужно. Как они проливали кровь ее сородичей.  
  
Норт не привыкла сомневаться.  
Норт научилась ненавидеть.  
  
Ее народу повезло, что они вообще нашли это место. Место, где наконец-то можно хоть на время забыть о людях.  
  
А Маркус смеет попрекать Иерихон бездействием.  
  
 _Соси детка, о да…_  
  
Да, она определенно хочет разбить мячик о голову новичка.  
  
***  
  
Бессилие и злоба заставили Норт стать такой, какая она стала. И Норт благодарна за это. Теперь она знает, чего хочет. Слово свобода срывается с уст все чаще, и ощущение чего-то грядущего витает в воздухе.  
  
Маркус приносит не только раздрай в их прогнувшееся под страх общество. Он сам встает с колен и предлагает действовать. Да, вот чего именно не хватало Норт. Действия, цели, смысла жизни. Того, за что эту жизнь можно было бы отдать. И забрать чужие вражеские жизни.  
  
Норт не привыкла сомневаться, потому не раздумывая стреляет, защищая соратников. Защищая Маркуса, который притягивает руку, чтобы направить на путь. И Норт однажды понимает, что хочет слушать, как он говорит лишь для нее.  
  
Проблема Маркуса в том, что он сам плутает, а как может вывести народ тот, кто не знает дороги?  
  
Он опускает пистолет, не в силах принять решение самостоятельно, его разноцветные глаза будто мечутся в разные стороны. Как и он сам.  
  
Если Норт — стальная и смертоносная пуля, то Маркус — маятник, который не в силах остановиться.  
  
А если будет надо, то Норт сама возглавит восстание. Уж она-то не будет терзаться сомнениями и ненужными мыслями. Ей давно уже не куда отступать, да у нее и не было ничего никогда.  
И все же она хочет стоять рядом с Маркусом. Тем, кто умеет говорить так, что его действительно слушают. А его метания видит только она. И это греет что-то внутри процессора, хочется дотронуться до его кожи и сказать:  
  
— Ты все делаешь неправильно, но я последую за тобой.  
  
 _Я разделю с тобой борьбу, лишения и смерть._  
  
И только с Маркусом она может поделиться тем, что вынуждена носить до конца дней своих. Как говорили ненавистные ей люди, разделяя с кем-то боль, ты преуменьшает ее. И ноша становится легче.  
Они делят свои жизни на двоих, видят ту самую точку, где их линии пересеклись. Норт хочется верить, что они теперь уже не разойдутся по разным направлениям. Тепло циркулирует по всему ее телу вместе с голубой кровью. Странное тепло вместо привычной холодной ярости.  
  
 _Люблю вас, безотказных. На сколько раундов тебя хватит, детка?_  
  
Она показывает, как убила его. И почему-то знает, что Маркус не упрекнет.  
У них у всех есть постыдные фрагменты жизни, пусть и недолгой.  
Наверное, именно это единение люди и называют любовью.  
  
Любовь — вертится на языке, непонятное, запретное и сладкое. Это новое чувство, далеко от ненависти и страха. И оно нравится Норт гораздо больше.  
  
Маркус целует ее, осторожно и нежно, будто боясь снова пробудить воспоминания. Но этого не происходит, клиенты клуба никогда не целовали своих кукол, какой смысл. Поцелуи — для людей.  
  
— Освободись от сомнений. Прими решение. Я последую за тобой.  
  
Да, им нужен был тот, за кого хочется стоять до последнего. Пусть это не тот путь, который выбрала бы она сама, но быть может… Быть может, из этого что-то и получится.  
Пока что в силах Норт лишь взять Маркуса за руку и сильно сжать.  
  
 _Просто помни, что я с тобой._  
  
Норт не привыкла сомневаться. Именно поэтому она подставляет своем тело под пули, закрывая собой Маркуса. Лидера Иерихона. Пастыря. Любимого.  
Пусть баррикады разрушат, пусть их всех расстреляют. Они могли это сделать, и они сделали — пошли и встали с колен, подняли флаги за свободу. За Маркуса. Он не хотел крови, но Норт ведь знает, да и всегда знала — у людей ничего не добьешься миром. Быть может, ей просто не судьба узнать, что такое свобода. Настоящая.  
Но они — были. И они были живыми.  
 _  
Однажды уйдут все твои соратники. Они уже погибают за тебя. Но помни, что на своем пути ты никогда не был одинок._  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — это даже не больно. Узнать что такое любовь — оно того стоило в конце концов. Ведь Норт не привыкла сомневаться.  
Если в ее существовании и был какой-то смысл, Норт, кажется, его в итоге нашла.  
  
Она уже отключается, тело не функционирует, насос не качает голубую кровь, но Норт слышит. Дрожащий, но с каждым мгновением все больше и больше набирающий силой голос. Знакомый голос.  
  
 _Борись еще немного_  
  
Она слышит, как поднимается над баррикадами песнь. Песнь, что знаменует потери и отчаяние, и надежду… Надежду на то, что еще может быть в будущем.  
  
 _Все будет хорошо_  
  
Норт теперь знает, что такое свобода.  
Вот так звучит песнь освобождения.


End file.
